Compendium Chronicles: Moon
by Xfiles90210
Summary: Moon: Spiritual prequel of Compendium that takes several years before the invasion. During her banishment, Nightmare Moon discovers that mankind has been doing research on the Moon. At first she doesn't care, but then she'll find out about the strange element that would finally give her the power to defeat her sister when she returns.


_**Moon**_

_**Written by: Xfiles90210**_

_**Prologue**_

Yuri was running through the base while he was being chased by the experimental subjects who were successfully resurrected, resurrected as walkers.

"Leave me alone!" he yelled while running. His Pressurized External Suit was already damaged. His oxygen supply was running low.

"You dare to come here and experiment with your own fellows, now you will pay the price as the others did." That voice, although it was a female voice, it was not human. Yuri knew they were attacked by a strange creature. It looked like a mare, but she wasn't a normal mare. He only could see she had a strange armor and her coat color was black.

"Someone help me". Yuri was frightened. He knew his last hope was the teleporter mainframe located near the excavation zone.

"You ask for help even knowing you're the last alive? Your stupidity and your greed led you to your doom, humans. It's time to finish this."

As the human was getting close to the mainframe, and his salvation, he noticed something weird: The mare was not only being ignored by the walkers, she was actually controlling them.

"Go get your revenge, my sweet minions. Don't have mercy as he didn't have mercy with you before."

Just before a walker could catch him, he activated the mainframe. He was teleported to the main base. He was safe now, the nightmare has ended. But he didn't still understand where that demonic creature did come from and how she could control the walkers.

Before anything bad could happen, he went to the console command and caused a shortcut in the mainframe, disabling it.

"What has just happened?" he thought. "I need to inform Maxis about this.

**The story**

_28 hours earlier_

"It seems like the lunar base has some problems, there are reports of abnormal activities outside the base. It should be a glitch since no one can survive without oxygen". Dr. Maxis, the chief scientist of group 18, told to Porter.

"Indeed colleague. Don't worry about this small problem. We will go there to solve the problem so the project can continue".

"What do you mean by "we"? Who will go with you?"

Porter smiled. "I already chose the cosmonauts; they are on their way to the mainframe"

"May I know their names and profiles?"

Porter held a paper to Maxis. "There they are Dr., they are the best we have". Maxis took the paper and started to read:

_List of the cosmonauts chose by Porter for the operation "Mainframe". Location: Griffin Station._

_Yuri: The first cosmonaut trained for the "Moon" project_

_Nikolai: Involved in the construction of the Lunar Base and creator of the Lunar Lander._

_Gersch: Lead scientist of the teleporting technology and creator of the mainframe._

_The cosmonauts have already been informed and they're on their way._

_Signed: Dr. Edward R._

"You only chose three cosmonauts". Said Maxis with an unreliably tone.

"They're enough for this operation. Besides, their skills will make this much faster"

"If you say so..."

"What's the problem, Dr.? Is there something that worries you?"

"Well..." Maxis remembered a picture sent to him by a cosmonaut on the lunar base. "I feel like there's something weird. Oh well, don't mind me, maybe I'm being paranoid".

"Okay then. If there's nothing more to say, then I'll go to the mainframe hangar".

"You may go now. Make sure to keep me informed about this."

When Porter left, Maxis took a picture out of his pocket. He still didn't understand what thing was that. The picture showed the excavation zone, but there was a dark silhouette in the horizon. Maxis had a feeling something bad will happen.

"I hope it's only another case of pareidolia", said Maxis while he destroyed the picture. "I'd better not alter my partners up there".

Nightmare Moon was wandering near the station; she already knew what kind of experiments were happening inside. At first she didn't really care about the strange creatures with silver-colored suits and never bothered to meet them, but since she saw how the undead were resurrected because of the rocks extracted in the excavation zone she was intrigued.

"Mph, those creatures have an important reason for coming here and disturb me. I saw those glowing rocks before, but I didn't know they have such power; maybe it'll help me to take revenge against my sister when the time comes."

Nightmare Moon smiled with an evil glimpse. The thought of resurrecting and controlling the undead excited her.

"Soon, my pretties, soon"

The three cosmonauts summoned by Porter were already waiting for him in the base.

"I thought you were disposed because of your drinking problems, Nikolai" Said Yuri with a smile.

"Nah, this group doesn't know how to have fun while working. Besides, my friend Porter brought me here".

"You don't even know Porter. How come you say such insolence?" said Gersch

"I thought I knew him. Okay, maybe I made a mistake". Nikolai pulled out a bottle of vodka out of his backpack. "I need a drink. Who wants some?"

Gersch felt ashamed. "You were disposed because of your drinking problems and you still dare to bring alcohol here. Porter won't like it"

Suddenly, the three cosmonauts stopped the conversation as they saw Porter arrived.

"I'm glad to see you all came here. You already know why I called you all as it said in the report".

"What report? I thought there were advertisements" Said Nikolai with his vodka bottle still in his hand.

Porter saw him with a sign of disapproval; he knew he'd have a hard time dealing with him. "I told you not to bring any alcoholic beverages, Nikolai. Now, get rid of that bottle and get ready to go".

"Okay, if you say so". Nikolai opened the bottle and started to drink it like if it was water

"I didn't mean that. Oh well, as long as you don't get drunk"

Gersch and Yuri were watching the scene ashamed. Their partner, once one of the best architects, had a serious drinking problem since his wife died in a mysterious way.

"Okay people, put on your suits and let's go to the mainframe. The sooner we start, the sooner we finish."

"Got it" said Gersch and Yuri.

In less than two minutes they had their suits and on the mainframe.

"And remember, the Griffin station may have oxygen supply, but you still need to have your helmets on. I don't want any accidents here."

"Hehe, who named the station like that?" Nikolai said.

"When will he shut up?" Gersch thought.

_Systems checked, security protocol 93255 received, confirming integrity checked, awaiting mainframe activation_

Ten seconds were more than enough for the cosmonauts to be teleported to the Griffin Station.

"What was that?" Nightmare Moon, although she has seen how the mainframe was used by the cosmonauts to teleport themselves, she still didn't understand it. The lightning it makes while it works always scared her.

"After I get what I want, I'll destroy that thing." She saw how the four cosmonauts were heading to the Station. She morphed into mist and followed them. She had the feeling they were a vital part for her plan.

"If I'm right, then those creatures will guide me right to the source of their power"

The four cosmonauts were impressed how the base looked. None of them were expecting it to be big.

"I never thought my invention would allow the group to do such marvelous construction" Gersch said.

"I see they added more stuff on my designs. I wonder if they put the vodka vending machines as I suggested". Nikolai was already drunk. A bottle of vodka and zero gravity are not a good combination.

"It has been a long time since I haven't been here. Porter, how many scientists and researchers are here?" Yuri asked.

"The total population here is around one thousand scientists. They work in different projects, from the development of state-of-the-art weaponry to the research of the element 115 and its nature".

"I see you're still researching this element. I expect you to have more security here. Remember what happened in the Ascension project." Gersch still remembered the atrocities happened in the cosmodrome where he worked. At the end the group 18 covered the tragedy and said it was an accident.

"It does, Gersch, we learn from our errors. This time we have reinforced the security and we have methods to counter the walkers. They may be dangerous, but they're stupid after all."

Gersch stared at him, he didn't know the element was researched here and he didn't like the fact he was too close to it again.

"Don't worry Gersch, we will solve the problem in no time and return to our homes. Now, follow me to the receiving bay, where the issue was first spotted".

"It must be somewhere. Why is this construction so big?" Nightmare Moon, in mist form, was already inside the station looking for the element. She still didn't know how to make it work, but she didn't care much. She saw how the scientists used an artifact to activate its power and that was enough reason to look for it.

"Why am I getting desperate? There's no hurry" she thought. "If I haven't lost those visitors, then it would be easier to find it. Damn it". The fact the doors were pressure sealed made her task harder. Those doors were designed to keep the oxygen inside the station and it was impossible for her to go through them even as mist. She needed to wait for someone to open it.

"It'd be much easier if I turn into my real form and get the source of the power". She considered the choice of turning into her true form and make humans give her the source, but she got a better idea. "But it'll be funnier to possess one of those things and pretend to be one of them. They won't see it coming"

She then proceeded to wait patiently for an unfortunate human to pass through the corridors.

"We have arrived now. Feel free to rest for a while before we continue"

"Yes comrade. At last I can put off this stupid helmet". Nikolai started to put off the suit's helmet.

"Nikolai, don't do that!" It was late, now Nikolai was running out of oxygen.

"Gah... what's... happening... I can't... breath"

Gersch quickly put his helmet back on. "You almost died, imbecile. You know well there's no oxygen in semi-opened areas".

"Okay okay, stop scolding me, sheez". Nikolai said upset

"You two stop playing and come here" said Yuri with a serious tone. "I want to finish this soon, so help me with this". He handed the Station's layouts. "Split up and ensure everything is in order"

"Split up, what a cliché" Nikolai said.

"Say what?"

"Nothing. I'm just talking to my vodka"

Porter was worried about Nikolai and whispered to Yuri "You better stay with him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid"

"Consider it done, sir"

Porter then turned to the others. "Okay people, we will split up in this way: Nikolai, you and Yuri go check the bio dome. Gersch, go to check the excavation zone."

"And what will you do Porter?" Gersch asked.

"I'll go check the laboratories. We will regroup in two hours here, understand?"

"Yes sir" the three responded in unison.

A civilian engineer was checking the computers for a possible malfunction when he made the mistake of going through the corridors.

"About time, finally someone showed up". Nightmare Moon then proceeded to posses his body

"What the hell? Why am I feeling weird?" the engineer started to lose control of his body

"It's simple, my creature: a superior being is controlling you. Don't worry, after I do what I want then I might free you"

"Why am I hearing voices in my head? I had no direct contact with the meteorite. It's weird". The engineer started to feel desperate

"If you don't relax I'll be a painful and long process. You want it to be that way?"

"I... I need help. I need to go to the surgery". He tried to walk, but Nightmare Moon was already inside and she had complete control over his body

"Perfect. Now I'll check your knowledge to make this much easier. There's no use on trying to fight me. You lost anyway"

Minutes later, the human body was present, but not his mind. Nightmare Moon's possession was successful and she already had extracted his knowledge.

"It's a shame such knowledge will be wasted. No matter, I'll finally get the element 115 without problems now that I know I need the vril generator. Soon, your power will be mine and you will abandon my place humans."

Gersch was in the excavation zone checking that everything was in order. Even though he felt nervous because of the fact the element was too close to him, he kept himself calmed.

"Okay people, you sent reports of abnormal activity. May I ask what did you do or see exactly?"

"We still don't exactly know, sir, but we've spotted strange sights of a creature. It's not only us, but many partners from all over the base"

"And how does it look like?"

"It looked like a..." he thought about the best word that could fit, "It looked like a unicorn, but much bigger and with an..."

"It was wearing something similar to armor" the other scientist interrupted, "but our security cameras on the excavation zone are not very effective to detect fast moving objects". Both scientists looked nervous.

"Those people see a thing even in an environment with no one else is here but us" Gersch thought. He felt disappointed as how such stupidity brought him and his partners here.

"You two better show me proofs or you will be disposed immediately for lying to your superiors".

"We have the photos taken days ago". The scientist sowed them to Gersch. "At first we thought it was a coincidence or an error, but after the tenth photo showing the same we felt there's something else here".

Gersch looked at the pictures; he was intrigued how a figure in the horizon was being shown on each picture. "If you're tricking me, then I'll make sure you will be fired immediately. Now, I need to inform the others about this".

Nightmare Moon, now controlling the body of an excavation engineer, was watching the scene. She knew she had to get rid of Gersch if she wanted to avoid an alarm.

"That meddling human, so that's the reason of why he came here along with the others. I'd better get rid of him and get that weapon as soon as possible."

Although she was inside a human body, she still had the skill to cast her magic. She had a plan to get rid of Gersch and get the weapon at the same time. She used her magic to summon a knife.

"Time to slay him like I did with those ponies before I got banished"

Nikolai and Yuri were checking the bio dome and searching possible malfunctions in there while they were talking.

"I tell you those people didn't follow my instructions word by word" said Nikolai in an upset tone.

"The lack of alcoholic drinks here is to ensure a high productivity in this place. Besides, you're already drunk, and that's more than enough for both of us"

"You just don't know how to have fun. You know, you all think I am stupid, you think I'm just a drunk man. I want to see them design this bio dome and create the lunar landers while being drunk."

"We didn't say that. Now stop complaining and let's finish this fast"

"Okay, okay. I'll have more time to drink then"

They were checking the bio dome while using the Station's layouts while the biologist scientists were taking a break.

"I see there's nothing wrong here. Nikolai, what do you think?"

"It looks perfect for me. I say we should return and wait for the others"

"First time I agree with you. Let's go then"

They were heading to the door when an alarm triggered in the area

_Warning, free entry detected. All security personnel stay in high alert._

"What was that?"

"We better hurry up Nikolai; it seems something bad is happening now".

"Stupid human, you made me do this, what a shame. Now, it's time to get out of here and complete my plan"

Gersch's body was lying on the floor. A single stab to his back was enough to end his life, but the presence of blood was enough to trigger the alarms.

Meanwhile, Nightmare Moon went to tunnel 11 to retrieve the rod from the chief scientist, but she had to pass through the experimental labs first to get there. When she arrived to the labs she was shocked for a moment.

"What is this? Those humans are definitely worse than me. How could they kill their own fellows for their experiments?"

The scene was dismal. Bodies of humans and monkeys were lying on stretchers, showing signs of painful experiments related to the element. Some had their internal organs exposed while others had no organs. There were even bodies with bullet wounds, showing they were brutally killed.

"What is wrong with them? I thought killing a human was pity, but they murder them for "science". Now they will definitely pay for this."

Nightmare's moon plan was extended. Now she not only wanted to get more power, but she also wanted to make humans pay for the atrocities they made.

"I'm too close to complete my plan. I need to stop seeing this". She continued walking towards the tunnel.

Porter was the first cosmonaut to arrive at the scene. He didn't believe in what he saw.

"Maxis won't like this. We're seriously screwed" he said. "Where are Nikolai and Yuri?"

"They're on their way already" said the scientist shocked. The death of the genius behind the creation of the mainframe was still being shocking to everyone present

"I want you all to capture the murderer. If he doesn't appear in an hour, then Maxis will surely fire you all, understood?"

"Indeed, Porter". As the body was being carried to the laboratories zone, Nikolai and Yuri arrived.

"Very well, you morons. Have you finished your job yet?" Said Porter with a tone of anger.

"It is done. The biodome shows no problems. What happened here?" said Yuri with a surprised tone

"Hey hey. Calm down Port. We didn't take too long to make you that upset" Said Nikolai calmed, "Maybe some Vodka will cheer you up".

Porter got more upset at them and yelled "Our partner Gersch was murdered. Now we need to bring the murderer to Maxis or else" He hesitated for a moment, "he will shut down this operation"

Yuri and Nikolai were shocked. They knew the death of one of the most important scientists was very serious. Porter then gave them a M1911.

"Use them only when necessary" he tried to calm himself down, "The murderer has to pay somehow. Nikolai, you go to the excavation zone and do not let anyone go out"

"Very well comrade. I'll make sure no one passes" said Nikolai with a smile

Porter nodded his head and then said to Yuri, "You go back to the bio dome. The murderer must be close"

"Yes sir" said Yuri before he started to go towards the bio dome

Nikolai was still there and he asked, "Where will you go comrade? The base is too big"

"I know where to go" Porter said with a serious tone "The receiving bay has the camera records from all over the base. There might be clues"

"Very well, good luck comrade. We'll make sure this will not go unpunished". Nikolai then proceeded to go to the excavation zone

Nightmare Moon arrived at one of the tunnel levels. She spotted a scientist holding the rod with a golden color.

"Perfect" she thought, "It just made my job much easier. Since I need no witnesses, then I'll begin the payback process now". She proceeded to paralyze every scientist in the room and took the rod.

The scientists were frightened as they saw they couldn't move. "What is this?" the lead scientist said, "Why can't I move and who are you?"

Nightmare Moon casted her magic once again on the golden rod. "Stupid human, my original plan was to steal your power source and let you be, but after I saw what you've done to your own fellows you'll pay".

"Wha... What do you mean?"

She smiled and said "Soon the ones you killed will be the ones who will kill you. This generator shall help me with my purposes". She stabbed the body she was controlling. The pain she felt was considerable, but she tolerated it. The body she possessed quickly turned into a walker and she started to control it. She gave it the first order: kill them all.

"Yes! Yes! Finally this power is mine!" Nightmare turned to the paralyzed scientist. "Be proud you will have a quick death" she said with an evil glimpse.

Porter arrived at the receiving bay and, without saying a word, started to check the video recording on the computers.

"There must be something", he thought, "I know the murderer was too stupid to not to remember the surveillance cameras all over the base".

He then spotted something: a strange mist followed them when they entered the base, but then it went to the tunnel levels.

"What is this? Another experiment I was not informed about?" he thought. He then saw how the strange mist went inside one of the workers and how he convulsed for a moment and then he simply stopped and walked like if nothing happened.

"For the love of... I've never seen something similar". Porter was shocked, but he was still watching the recordings. He saw how the "possessed" engineer stabbed Gersch, and he saw something else.

"What the hell? Is the knife... floating?" Porter made a sign to the security leader to come closer. "I need an approach on this scene" Porter said while pointing at the screen.

"Yes sir". The guard typed some commands on the computer, making it zooming in the image. It clearly showed the knife, it was floating and was surrounded by a dark blue aura.

"Mother of god", Porter said, "Guard, I need you to find the engineer and bring him to me alive. There are many questions I want him to answer me"

The guard was about to answer when they heard a hard blow on the door leading to the tunnel levels.

"Now what?" Porter said while he checked the monitors to see what's happening. What he saw was shocking: the "test subjects" were invading the tunnel levels. There was blood and bodies all over the floor. A scientist was knocking on the door desperately.

"Someone open the door!" The scientist was frightened. "They're coming! Please, help me!" He then was grabbed by one of the walkers and bit him on his neck

"May god help us all", the guard thought, "First Brussels, now here"

Porter was still watching at the monitors. The walkers were on blood frenzy, but they all were ignoring a person. He then recognized who he was.

"The engineer, but how come is he sa...?" he then spotted what he was holding in his hand, "the Vril generator!"

"Porter, we need to get out of here before those things kill us". The guard was so frightened he could barely hold his AK74u. "Screw this operation, our lives are more important!"

"Shut up and listen", Porter said with a serious tone, "we still have a chance to save this operation. If we destroy the vril generator then those "things" will not be as dangerous as they are now"

The moans and screams from the walkers could be heard from the other side of the door. It was just a matter of time before they break in the receiving bay.

"Call every armed force available here and order them to contain the threat" Porter said while they were walking towards the other room to go to the biodome.

Porter and the guard tried to open the door, but it was locked. "What the hell? How come this door is locked if I have access to every zone here? guard"

"I don't know sir. The security protocols only locked the doors with infections present" the guard said.

Suddenly, a beam of light blinded them for a while. Nightmare Moon, still inside the engineer's body, teleported to the receiving bay

"That's right" she said with an evil glimpse, "only the rooms with the infection are locked". She then smiled with an evil glimpse.

"But before, it's time to get rid of this stupid disguise"

Nightmare Moon got outside the engineer's body. This time, she wasn't in mist form; she was in her true form. Her horn glowed and magically opened both doors: the one that leads to the bio dome and the one that leads to the tunnel levels.

"What is that thing?" Porter thought.

"I am nightmare Moon, you pity human. I used to be the ruler of a land far away from you, but then my sister betrayed me and banished me to the Moon", she said, "I came here in order to get more power through this thing you call Vril, but after I saw the atrocities you've done here, then I took the liberty to let your victims get payback."

The guard, even though he was frightened, he aimed his gun at her. "You will never succeed, demon."

Nightmare Moon smiled. "Pity human" she then glowed the generator and said "They will get rid of you in no time. You humans only deserve death"

The walkers started to enter into the receiving bay. The guard started to shoot at them while aiming for their heads.

"This can't be happening" Porter said, "all these years of research ruined because of a..." He then noticed the golden rod and had an idea; he started to run towards Nightmare Moon in an attempt to retrieve it.

Nightmare Moon saw with pleasure how they were trying to survive. "You always make stupid decisions, isn't it?"

Before Porter could reach her, she evaded him, making him fall close to the walkers.

"Porter!" the guard was still trying to fend off the walkers. His ammo started to run low.

Porter, knowing he couldn't survive this time, smiled and said "demon, you know this power is not yours. If you were defeated before as you said, then you will be defeated again". He then laughed while he pulled his M1911 and started to shoot the walkers.

Nightmare Moon got upset, a human telling her she'd fail regardless her new power made her glow her horn and make the walkers run.

"Stupid humans, I'll have no mercy on you"

Moments later, there was no one alive in the receiving bay. The walkers were now heading towards the rest of the base.

Yuri was checking the bio dome when the alarms started to sound. Scientists were running and panicking

"What's happening?" he asked to one of the scientists

"The test subjects have escaped! We need to get out of this place!"

"Test subjects?" Yuri asked with a confused tone

"Walkers I mean. They're not completely ready because of their lack of intelligence"

Before Yuri could ask anything else the scientist kept running to the excavation zone.

"Walkers?" Yuri had a bad feeling, "I hope group 18 was not stupid enough to build a station with lack of security in case of another outbreak"

Yuri followed the scientists; they were all gathered around the door

"It's locked!"

"Now what are we going to do?"

"We need to force the door"

"What about the scientists without the P.E.S.?"

"I don't know!"

Yuri was hearing the desperate dialog of the scientists when he saw the walkers incoming from the opposite side of the Bio Dome

"They're coming!"

"Oh my god! Where are the guards?"

"Screw them! We need to find another way to get out of here"

"I knew something bad would happen. I knew it!"

"Calm down for god's sake!"

Yuri already pulled out the M1911 Porter gave him. He knew a handgun was not enough to contain them, but at least it would give him some more time.

"Everyone shut up and listen!" Yuri said "Those things are easy to kill if we know how to. Panicking will only make you be easy preys. Now, who here is armed?"

Only a few scientists raised their hands

"Very well, We will need as much help as possible if we need to get out of here, okay?"

"Yes sir!" the scientists answered

Yuri looked at his gun, then at the scientists and finally at the walkers. "Find a way to open the door. It's our only hope"

Yuri then aimed his gun to a walker and shot, it was a clean headshot. The other armed scientists opened fire, keeping the walkers off the line.

"I have an idea. Partner, remember the hacking device we were developing?"

"I certainly do, but it's not finished yet"

"Try to use it on the door, it may unlock"

"Very well partner, but I don't promise anything"

The scientist pulled out a small package containing an instrument similar to a syringe and put it on the door's power source.

_System files detected, proceeding to access security protocols._

"Come on stupid thing, be faster!"

The armed scientists and Yuri were still firing at the walkers, but they seemed to be endless.

"Last mag!" one scientist said

"I'm out of ammo!" other scientist said with a worried tone

"Keep firing and use your ammo wisely! Those things will not get us" Yuri said as he was starting to run out of ammo.

_Access denied. Proceeding to secondary security system files_

"Stupid thing, open the door now"

"Calm down partner, remember what Yuri said"

"Okay okay! I'll try again"

Yuri heard the conversation while he was still shooting. He knew he needed to keep calm if he wanted to survive.

"Keep firing! We still have a chance to survive!"

The scientists were losing hope when they heard a pleasing sound.

_System files accessed_

The door then opened to the hallways and the armory. The scientists kept running to the excavation zone, this time with hope in their eyes.

"Keep moving, we'll resupply on the armory" Yuri said.

Nightmare Moon was watching how Yuri and the scientists could fend off the walkers.

"Mmph, either those walkers are weak or those humans are not as weak as I thought." She smiled with an evil grin. "No matter, those humans will not escape as long as I am here"

She then proceeded to teleport to the armory room. The armory was full of weapons and ammunition in case of an outbreak.

"Let's see how powerful you are without this, humans". Nightmare Moon used her magic to clean up the room, leaving nothing.

"Heh heh heh. You will not leave this place. Not after all you've done."

Yuri and the scientists arrived at the armory's door.

"We're lucky, the door's not locked" A scientist said.

Yuri was the first one to enter the room. He saw Nightmare moon and noticed the room was empty.

"Not again" Yuri whispered.

Nightmare Moon smiled with a teasing tone and then disappeared.

"What was that thing?" a scientist asked desperately "And where are all the weapons?"

Yuri felt anger and impotence. His only hope literally vanished and there was no way of defending himself.

"That thing" he said, "is the cause of all this."

"What!? You mean she freed the experiments so they could kill us?" a scientist asked

"Not only that. She can control them also because she has the source of the power" Yuri looked at the other scientists and then to the scientist who asked him, "she has the Vril Generator"

The scientist almost fainted when he heard it. All his hope was gone now.

"Now what are we supposed to do?"

Yuri saw the scientists. While some were terrified, other were about to cry in sadness. He thought for a moment, and then he encouraged himself and said: "Run"

"What?"

"Just run, I'll give you more time to escape"

"How do you plan to do this sir?"

Yuri smiled, looked at the other scientists and then he walked to the door heading to the Bio Dome.

"The less men we lose, the better"

"Sir? Why do you do this?"

"I came here to ensure the security of this base. At least I'll save its personnel"

The scientist didn't know what to say. The first cosmonaut trained for the project was offering his life to give more time to the others.

"Stupid Maxis, I told him not to experiment with the 115 anymore, but he never listens" Yuri thought. "I wonder if Porter and Nikolai are still alive"

"They're getting closer!" A scientist screamed

"Quickly! Get out of here and go to the mainframe!"

The scientists heard his orders and started to run towards the door leading to the second hallway. When the last scientist left, Yuri smiled and pulled out his gun.

"Only a magazine left" Yuri thought. "I guess I'll take seven with me before I take a shot".

Yuri's smile faded and he aimed to the walkers. He shot the first seven bullets to the walkers, taking down seven with headshots.

"Well, it's time to say goodbye to this life". Yuri aimed the gun at his head, but he hesitated on pull the trigger.

The walkers were running towards him in frenzy, but when they were about to reach him they stopped.

"What's happening?" Yuri thought as he didn't know if he should feel joy or concern.

"It was a beautiful thing you offered your life to save the others". Nightmare Moon appeared behind him. "I'm surprised you were generous to them"

Yuri tried to answer, but he couldn't move his lips.

"But since generosity is an element of Harmony, then I'll still kill you all. But now, you will watch them die first"

"Why?" Yuri could only say

"I love the irony and I hate the Harmony and its elements. You made me remember my past, now you will see the partners you tried to save die".

Nightmare Moon took Yuri and commanded the walkers to keep running to get the scientists.

"You surprised me with that little object you used to force the door to unlock back in the Dome." Nightmare Moon smiled, "But this time, the door leading to your safety will never open. Your technology is nothing compared to my magical powers".

After running through the second hallway, the scientists reached the door to the excavation zone and the mainframe.

"Damn it, it's closed"

"Partner! Use the hacker again! We have no time to waste!"

"I'm on it!"

The scientist pulled out the hacking device and started to use it on the door.

_System files detected, proceeding to access the security protocols_

The hacking device, although slow, seemed to work perfectly this time.

"Yes, it works!"

"Thank god we will live"

"Maxis owe us an explanation for all this."

_System files accessed_

Even though the hacking device worked and the door's light was green, the door didn't open.

"What the? Must be a glitch"

"No!" a scientist screamed "this is not happening, this is not happening!"

The scientists noticed the walkers were getting too close, along with Nightmare Moon and Yuri.

"You're not going to get me!" A scientist said while he pulled out his gun. "I'd rather kill myself"

"Partner, no!" Another scientist yelled as he tried to stop him, but he couldn't. The sound of the shot panicked the other scientists and excited the walkers even more.

"They're coming!"

The walkers' moans and the screams of the scientists were the only sounds that could be heard at the hallway for a few minutes. Nightmare Moon watched the scene with a pleased smile. After the last scientist died, she commanded the walkers to stay back.

"See what happens when you try to play god?" she said to Yuri, "When you try to manipulate life beyond death? You humans disgust me." She then laughed. "Your science was no use for your survival. Magic is what prevails; magic is what reigns supreme everywhere."

While Nightmare Moon was talking, she didn't notice Yuri pulled out his pistol. "Just one in the chamber, just one chance" he thought while he aimed at her. He pulled the trigger; the bullet landed on Nightmare Moon's chest.

"Argh!" she screamed in pain. Although the bullet didn't penetrate her coat, her pain was enough to stun her momentarily and dropped the Vril Generator. The walkers stood still as there were no commands on them.

Yuri dropped his weapon and started to run towards the excavation zone. The door was unlocked now.

Nightmare Moon noticed him running and the Vril Generator on the floor. She quickly recovered, took the generator and yelled: "Damn human, you will pay for this!" She used her magic to break the reinforced glasses on the hallway. Yuri quickly put on his PES helmet

"Leave me alone!" he yelled while running. His Pressurized External Suit was already damaged. His oxygen supply was running low.

"You dare to come here and experiment with your own fellows, now you will pay the price as the others did."

"Someone help me".

"You ask for help even knowing you're the last alive? Your stupidity and your greed led you to your doom, humans. It's time to finish this."

Yuri kept running through the hallway and reached the opened door, he was now in the excavation zone. He felt joy when he saw the mainframe was still active.

"Go get your revenge, my sweet minions. Don't have mercy as he didn't have mercy with you before."

Just before a walker could catch him, he activated the mainframe. He was teleported to the main base. He was safe now, the nightmare has ended. But he didn't still understand where that demonic creature did come from and how she could control the walkers.

Before anything bad could happen, he went to the console command and caused a shortcut in the mainframe, disabling it.

"What has just happened?" he thought. "I need to inform Maxis about this."

_**The present and Epilogue**_

Yuri ran off quickly through the base and knocked the door of Maxis' laboratory desperately.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Maxis said in an upset tone while he headed to the door and opened it. "Oh my god. Yuri, what happened to you?" your suit is full with blood and it smells like death"

Yuri grabbed his coat with his hands and said while shaking him: "It happened again doc. Your stupid experiments fled once again!" a tear dropped from his eye, "No one survived but me, no one!"

"Please calm down Yuri and tell me what happened" Maxis took a seat and offered Yuri to sit, "They could not just simply escape by themselves since I reinforced the security" He sighed and paused for a moment, "Since the incident in the cosmodrome where Gersch was present I ensured your security. You saw the armory and you saw the reinforced doors"

Yuri hesitated for a moment on how to tell Maxis a Mare was the cause of the disaster. He took a deep breath and said "The suppositions were right, doc. A... Mare caused all this"

"A mare?"

Yuri explained Maxis what happened in the Lunar Base with detail. When he finished, he could barely resist not to beat Maxis for still doing the experiments despite the incidents.

"I see" Maxis said "Now I know we were right about this."

"We?" Yuri asked with a confused tone

A figure of a tall, thin person with white skin appeared behind him.

"Yes, we. Doctor Maxis, our research done in the Moon may have been lost, but now we have confirmed their existence"

"Their? What do you mean?" Yuri turned his head around "Commander Edward, what are you doing here?"

Edward smiled and ignored his question while he kept talking with Maxis. "Finally our power will expand into further lands that were unknown before." He turned to Yuri and said with a mocking tone "I'm sorry Yuri, but this is a secret that must be kept between Maxis and me"

"Edward" Maxis said, do not do anything stupid. Leave your sadism aside

"Do not worry" Edward said while he quickly pulled out his knife and slashed Yuri's throat "I only want him not to talk" He cleaned his knife and pulled in his pocket "Let him leave if you want Maxis. Oh, and clean the blood on the floor." He laughed and went out the laboratory

"Dammit Edward!" Maxis quickly put a bandage on Yuri's throat and pressed it. It was not a fatal wound, but the vocal chords were severely damaged. "I'm sorry for all this Yuri, you will be okay."

Nighmare Moon was upset because Yuri escaped. "Lucky human, he took me with low guard." She then calmed herself down and saw the walkers around.

"At least I'll have some company during these two years before I get free completely." She laughed to herself "Sister, this time you will have no chance"

She saw the Vril Generator, trying still to figure how it was built and how it exactly worked. She didn't notice there was still a human in the base: Nikolai

"Am I too drunk or is that a big fucking mare?" he thought "And why is the vril thingy floating close to her?" He tried to laugh, but he almost puked inside his PES. "I think Porter told me to destroy that thing. Ugh, my mind is all blurry"

He pulled out his weapon and tried to aim at the generator.

"Damn my shaky hands. Screw it; I'll just eventually hit it"

He started to shot. Nightmare Moon turned around surprised.

"There's still one of these humans left? Minions, kill him now"

"Heh heh, the vodka I drank was too good. Now that mare talks in a creepy voice..." He kept shooting while aiming at the generator "...Like second wife"

One of the bullets hit the Vril Generator. It started to do a high pitched sound. The walkers stopped and put their hands on their ears.

"Oh dammit!" Nikolai did the same as the walkers "Good thing I'm not in a hangover, or that'd hurt so bad"

As the walkers' head started to explode, Nightmare Moon felt angry.

"You fool! You ruined all my plans! Now what am I going to do to defeat my sister?"

Nikolai laughed when he heard her dialogue. "So cliché, yet so great. I guess I'm good guy and this is happy ending, no?"

Nightmare Moon started to run towards him, ready to impale him with her horn.

"You will die for doing this to me fucking human!"

"Why you so angry? Better have a shot of vodka and then have a little talk, eh? But you invite vodka"

When Nikolai noticed Nightmare Moon wouldn't stop, he threw his bottle on her, hitting her on her face and stopping her. Nikolai then ran to the mainframe.

"Damn, there's no power. Why do I suddenly feel a déjà vu? Oh well, time to fix it."

He rushed to the controls and started to press buttons.

"Let me see, I think master code was something like "Maxis sucks, Nikolai rocks". Gah, I think it started with Maxis anyway"

Nightmare Moon recovered from the hit. Even though there was glass all over her face and alcohol burning her wounds, she still wanted to kill the daredevil human. She fluttered her wings and flew towards him.

_Master code accessed, emergency energy source activated._

"There it is. Hah, I knew the code had something to do with Maxis and his experiments"

When nightmare Moon saw the lightning emerging from the teleported, she stopped and moved away.

"It was good to meet you, ma'am" Nikolai said with a mocking time "But I'm afraid I have to go now. See you later bitch!" He activated the teleported and ran off to the mainframe. Before Nightmare Moon could respond, he was gone.

"I can't believe... I can't believe a simple drunk human defeated me." She stomped her hooves in the ground angrily "I will not stand the shame of this defeat. I'd better erase my memory and pretend it never happened" She then casted her magic one last time to make her forget the existence of humans, and the fact one human could defeat her and ruin her plans.

_**The End**_


End file.
